Casa de abrazos
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Kiba se enoja con cierto rubio por robar la atención de uno de los integrantes de su equipo. Decide que es buena idea hacerlo pasa un mal rato y de paso recordarle a Hinata lo importante que es para ellos.


**ACLARACIONES:** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, SON DEL HERMOSO Y SENSUAL KISHI._

 ** _One-shot._**

 ** _*Naruhina* *Team ocho*_**

 ** _Palabras:_** _2,248._

* * *

 ** _"Casa de abrazos"_**

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _único._**

* * *

 **Los** rostros de los conformantes del equipo ocho solo delataban dos cosas; la primera era cansancio absoluto mientras la segunda se trataba de satisfacción por haber cumplido su misión al pie de la letra. Hace bastante que no salían a una misión juntos pues después de la guerra era poco común ser mandados a una, así que si, habían extrañado bastante esas misiones juntos.

—Bah, esa misión fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé — se quejó el Inuzuka mientras caminaba al lado de sus amigos. En ese momento iban en dirección a la torre del Hokage para dar el reporte de una misión cumplida con éxito.

—Ten en cuenta de que las misiones ya no serán tan dificultosas como antes debido a que la paz reina en el mundo ninja — recordó Shino —. No creo que tengamos una misión peligrosa hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Hinata a su lado asintió ante el comentario de su amigo.

—Espero que ese día no llegue — comento en un susurro mientras veía el azul y claro cielo. Después de dar el reporte de la misión, iría a la florería Yamanaka y le compraría unos girasoles a su primo. Cada vez que llegaba de una misión hacia lo mismo; ir al cementerio para saludar a su primo y para decirle que había salido con bien de una misión más.

Akamaru ladro fuerte ante el comentario de Hinata.

—No es como si quisiera otra guerra ninja, pero... — puso ambos brazos tras su nuca — me falta algo de acción. Además, en las misiones es el único momento en el que podemos pasar juntos más tiempo de calidad —gruño ante eso, estando disgustado por el poco tiempo en el que podía ver a sus amigos —. Ya saben, yo estoy ocupado ayudándole a Hana con la camada de cachorros que Akamaru tuvo, Shino está muy ocupado en sus prácticas como maestro ninja y Hinata está entrenando con su padre por su nombramiento como líder del clan.

Shino y Hinata bajaron la mirada ante lo que el chico decía. Era cierto, apenas y se veían. Ya nada era como antes, los tres estaban creciendo y las responsabilidades se incrementaban más y más. Antes tenían tiempo hasta para armar un rompecabezas juntos.

—Deberíamos pedirle a Hokage-sama más misiones, mi padre no estará en desacuerdo si se trata de eso — opino la Hyuga con una tierna sonrisa, tratando de encontrar una manera para ver más seguido a sus mejores amigos.

—¡Así se habla! — exclamó contento el castaño —. ¿Y tú Shino? ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¡Mas te vale no ponerte de aguafiestas! — reclamo antes de que el chico de gafas contestara.

—Creo que no habrá problema de ser así.

—¡Genial! — grito emocionado al encontrarle solución al problema —. Le diremos a Kakashi sobre esto cuando lleguemos a la torre.

—Kiba, ten un poco de respeto por el Hokage.

Kiba rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuándo se te quitara lo estirado, cabron?

—¡Kiba-kun! — Hinata dijo su nombre con reproche, mirándolo de mala forma —. No seas grosero con Shino-kun.

—¡El comenzó! — apunto con su dedo índice tal como un niño berrinchudo.

Más delante de ellos, una persona había sido capaz de escuchar la voz de Hinata. Dicha persona paró en seco y volteo en dirección de donde había provenido la voz para darse cuenta de que no era su imaginación.

Viro su cuerpo hasta ellos y camino a grandes zancadas.

—¡Ey, Hinata-chan! — exclamo mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro en forma de saludo. Un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en sus tostadas mejillas.

Hinata pestañeo y después volteo a verle. Una radiante sonrisa no tardo en aparecer seguida de un pequeño sonrojo.

—¡Naruto-kun! — saludo igualmente con la mano para seguidamente correr el pequeño tramo que los separaba.

—¡No sabía que hoy llegabas de tu misión! — exclamó apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca. Si hubiese sabido que ese día llegaban entonces hubiera ido a recibirla en la entrada de la aldea. La verdad es que la había extrañado bastante...

—Terminamos antes de lo previsto — comento la pelinegra, llevando sus brazos frente a su cuerpo y entrelazando sus manos.

—Ya veo — dijo, rascándose con nerviosismo la punta de la nariz —. Oye, ¿Te parece si vamos a comer a Ichi...? ¡Digo! A donde tú quieras —sonrió sintiéndose un reverendo idiota.

Hinata rio bajito. — Ichiraku está bien, Naruto-kun — respondió sonriendo tiernamente. Naruto solo rio al sentir cosquillas en su estómago —. Pero antes debo acompañar a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun a la torre para entregar nuestro informe. Y después... iré a el cementerio —dijo lo último en voz baja.

Naruto sintió una daga clavarse en s pecho al verla con el semblante caído. A él también le seguía afectando la muerte de Neji.

—Yo puedo acompañarte a ambas partes Hinata-chan, bueno, si tú quieres — propuso con una sutil sonrisa, queriendo pasar todo el tiempo posible con la azabache.

Hinata sonrió con ternura.

—Claro, Naruto-kun.

Tras ella dejó a Kiba, Shino y Akamaru, plantados en su lugar mientras veían a Naruto sonreír de forma estúpida mientras hablaba con su compañera de equipo.

Un pequeño tic se hizo presente en el ojo derecho de Kiba. Achino los ojos y miro con rabia al rubio que mantenía una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

—Ese idiota, ¿No ve que acapara toda la atención de nuestra Hinata? — mascullo enojado ante la irritante aparición del rubio. Se supone que ese momento era para ellos, solo para el equipo ocho.

—Primero; no es nuestra Hinata, y segundo; debo recordarte que ellos están saliendo desde hace más de dos meses — apuntó mientras recordaba la impactante noticia. El héroe de Konoha perdidamente enamorado de la princesa Hyuga. Fue una tragedia para las fans del rubio tanto como para los fans de Hinata.

—Oh vamos Shino, ¿No me digas que no te molesta ni un poco que Naruto ocupe más atención de Hinata que nosotros? —lo miró acusadoramente.

Shino respondió con su silencio.

—¡Lo ves! Ese bastardo, piensa que puede llegar como si nada y quitarnos a Hinata — negó repetidas veces con la cabeza —. Oh no, él no puede ganarnos, somos los favoritos de Hinata.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podemos ganarle al amor de infancia de Hinata? — cuestiono serenamente el castaño mientras Akamaru lo apoyaba con un ladrido.

—Pf, no me importa de quien carajos sea para Hinata, nosotros siempre hemos estado con ella. Nos preferirá a nosotros y mandará a volar a ese rubio cabeza hueca, ya lo veras.

—Como digas.

—¿No lo crees? — cuestionó retante. Después de unos segundos sonrió con malicia —. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo para fastidiar a Naruto, más vale que me ayuden.

Les dio brevemente su idea a lo que –sorprendentemente para el- ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

—¡Hinata-chaaan!— canturreo mientras hacia un ademan con su mano para que se acercara hacia ellos, todo haciéndolo con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Hinata, tan inocente como siempre, paso por alto esa sonrisa y fue hasta donde estaban sus amigos, no sin antes decirle a Naruto que la esperara un momento. Este asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Chicos, lamento la tardanza. ¿Está bien que Naruto-kun nos acompañe a dejar el informe de la misión?

—Espera Hinata-chan, tenemos algo importante que decirte — anuncio, dándole un leve codazo al chico de lentes —¿Verdad, Shino?

Shino suspiro derrotado, asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata parpadeó confundida pero atenta a lo que sus amigos tuvieran que decirle.

—Ah, ¿sí? Díganme.

Todo fue tan rápido que Hinata no supo en qué momento había quedado atrapada entre los brazos de los dos hombres más los de Akamaru. Abrió ampliamente los ojos, sintiéndose confundida, pero a la vez sintiéndose... querida.

—¿Chi-chicos? — tartamudeo, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban color. No es que nunca hubiese abrazado a sus amigos de hecho, ya lo había hecho bastantes veces, pero que la abrazaran tan de repente y en especial Shino, la hizo sentir confundida.

Delante de ellos, Naruto observaba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos. Una vena en su sien se hincho y comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—¡¿Q-que hacen?! — exclamó con descontento, señalándolos acusadora mente con su dedo índice. Su rostro demostraba lo enfadado que estaba, ¿Por qué abrazaban así a Hinata?

Kiba se apresuró a hablar para que la atención de Hinata no se desviara hacia el rubio que comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro alrededor de ellos.

—Solo queríamos recordarte lo importante que eres para nosotros, Hinata — aun que esa era una broma para el rubio, las palabras que salían de él eran verdaderas —. ¡Eres genial, enserio!

Hinata miró con impresión al castaño, ignorando el hecho de que Naruto gritaba cosas inentendibles mientras jaloneaba a sus amigos para que la soltaran.

—Kiba-kun...— susurro, ya sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Si Hinata, eres un miembro muy importante del equipo — siguió Shino, manteniendo su expresión estoica — y un miembro muy importante de nuestras vidas — el moreno se permitió sonreír sutilmente, pero con sinceridad.

—Shino-kun...— las lágrimas ya estaban empañando sus ojos plata. Viniendo de Shino esas eran unas de las palabras más hermosas que alguna vez le hubiese dicho.

—¡Guaf, guaf!

—Akamaru...— pronunció con voz quebrada. No entendía nada de lo que el can decía, pero sabía que eran palabras iguales de hermosas que las que Shino y Kiba le habían dicho.

—Te queremos, Hinata-chan — Kiba sonrió perrunamente, mostrando su blanca dentadura, la cual tenía un par de filosos colmillos que solo lograban hacerlo lucir salvaje y apuesto.

Ese fue el límite de Hinata, tanto amor la derretía. Soltó las lágrimas que había retenido y se dejó consentir por ese tan poco común abrazo de sus amigos, aun ignorando al rubio que revoloteaba alrededor de ellos. Sonrió ampliamente y abrazó con fuerza a los chicos, ignorando las miradas y sonrisas perversas y triunfantes que le mandaban a Naruto.

El chico había dejado de revolotear, situándose frente a ellos mientras aún los veía con enojo y celos. Si, muchos celos. Ya demasiado era lidiar con los estúpidos fans de Hinata. No, no y no. ¡Eso era demasiado para el! Sentía un tremendo deseo de darle una paliza a Shino, Kiba y hasta a Akamaru. ¡No se valía! ¡No debían abrazarla!

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, pensando ingenuamente que con eso iba a detener sus impulsos asesinos, unos que demandaban y gritaban el querer rodear los cuellos de aquellos idiotas. Bajo la mirada, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar de la ira y los celos. Ella era **SU** Hinata, era **SU** novia y **SU** próxima esposa. Nadie tenía el derecho de abrazarla más de cinco segundos, nadie más que él.

—Bien, ¿Hinata-chan quiere amor? Yo se lo daré — musito al sentir las miradas burlonas de Kiba, Shino y de Akamaru encima de él. Levantó la cabeza para mostrar una mirada decidida. Hizo unos cuantos sellos e ignorando las miradas confundidas de los hombres, sonrió con descaro — _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ — exclamó antes de ser cubierto por una nube de humo.

—¿Qué carajos? — masculló Kiba mientras miraba incrédulamente hacia el frente con los ojos bien abiertos.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, los hombres casi se caen de espaldas.

Había tres Naruto frente a ellos.

—¡¿Que mi-mierda?! —exclamó enojado el Inuzuka mientras que Shino veía hacia adelante con una sombra azul sobre su frente. Hinata, quien aún estaba en el centro del abrazo, abrió los ojos ampliamente mientras los colores subían más y más a su rostro.

 _—Tr-tres... Naruto-kun...—_ susurro como si estuviera ida en un mundo de fantasías.

—¡Hinata-chan, yo también puedo darte un abrazo de tres personas! Es más, ¡Si quieres convocó a más clones! ¿Cuántos quieres? — el rostro del Naruto original era todo un poema. Demostraba vergüenza, celos, desesperación y anhelo.

Kiba y Shino miraban con incredulidad y un poco de vergüenza al rubio.

—¿Es... es enserio? — pregunto Kiba en un susurro mientras veía a los tres Naruto armar un abrazo similar al que ellos le habían dado a Hinata.

—Viniendo de Naruto todo es enserio — respondió Shino mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca.

Kiba frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de enojo.

—¡Hinata, no caigas en la trampa de Naruto! — le advirtió. Cuando la vio, una vena en su sien comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. El rostro de su amiga era el de un tomate y sus movimientos solo indicaba una sola cosa; ella trataba desesperadamente de salir de la casa de abrazos.

Para cuando menos pensó, la Hyuga ya se había deslizado hacia abajo para salir completamente del abrazo, dejando un hueco en medio de ellos. Kiba tuvo un tic en su ojo al ver como se metía con vergüenza entre los brazos del rubio estúpido.

Naruto observó impactado el cómo Hinata se metía entre sus brazos, manteniendo su expresión avergonzada y sonrojada. Una vez dentro de la casa de abrazos, Hinata cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, estando sonrojada hasta los pies.

El ojiazul sonrió victorioso hacia el equipo ocho mientras acariciaba con suavidad la coronilla de la muchacha. Si, era su Hinata. Tal vez y solo tal vez, podría compartirla un poco con algunos. Pero eso sí, los abrazos estaban prohibidos a menos de que él estuviera presente.

—Te amo, Hinata-chan — chillo mientras la apretaba más contra él.

—Ta-también te amo, Naruto-kun — correspondió el abrazo, echando humo por las orejas.

Kiba y Shino se mantenían mirando hacia delante con una sombra azul sobre sus frentes. Naruto se tomaba muy enserio esas cosas y Hinata simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

—¡Maldito tramposo!

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **N/A:** H _e aquí con un pequeño one-shot. Dejo en claro que este escrito está inspirado en un dojinshin que vi en pinterest. Lo vi y dije: ai pero ke hermotzo ٩( ε )۶ Lastimosamente está en Japonés, así que no sé qué dice, pues la única palabra que se en Japonés es "Hentai" (8 Enserio, me duele el kokoro por no poder saber que dice, pero como buena escritorio y fanática del Naruhina me propuse a recrear la escena yo misma, con mis propias palabritas ヽ(^o^)丿 En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ya saben que pueden dejar un sesualon Review. Los quiero un muchito._

 _ **PD:** Quien sepa japonés está invitado a traducirme el dojinshin (8 Adiosin._


End file.
